


Sweetest in the Gale is Heard

by tungstenpincenez



Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Biology (Marvel), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Loki brings Thor on his second journey to the north.





	Sweetest in the Gale is Heard

With one final thrust, Loki spent deep within his beloved.

As they collapsed onto the bed, Loki pressed light kisses along the strong jaw and nipped teasingly at the earlobe, whispering, “Will you journey with me to the north?”

Thor turned his head to meet Loki’s gaze. He nodded. “When do we depart?”

“On the morrow. I have asked Sif and Svipul to mind our daughters.”

“Will we have a home to which to return?”

Loki grinned. “I have placed a charm that will dissuade any of them from wreaking much havoc.”

Thor laughed and pulled his beloved closer. 

At first light, having reluctantly extricated themselves from the clinging embraces of their twins, Thor and Loki bade farewell with many a backward glance. 

As they traversed, Thor looked about the landscape in wonderment, not having explored these lands beyond their settlement. The snow crunched beneath their feet. Their nightly encampments were warmed by their couplings, and as they neared their destination, Thor’s desire to be taken heightened. Had they been mortal, they would surely have perished of cold and weariness, their final place of interment unmarked and unknown.

They reached the cave upon Midwinter. Thor first gazed about the refuge with interest before weaving tendrils of lightning to enhance Loki’s protective spells. Loki coaxed the layers of raiment from Thor’s strong frame and smiled as his beloved disrobed him with deft fingers. Interlacing their hands, Loki drew him down to the nest and bade him tarry.

Thor watched enthralled as Loki’s dainty form emerged. He barely gained his beloved’s invitation before reacquainting with the soft curves and intricate markings. 

As he ensheathed himself, he whispered that they would not depart this abode until his _elskr_ was got with child. Loki enfolded Thor between his legs and breathlessly demanded his beloved quicken his pace.

Upon their eventual return to the city, those who greeted them observed the Royal Consort’s guise and understood its purport; news soon spread, and when the proclamation finally issued, the royal dwelling was overrun with gifts by midday. 

Loki was safely delivered of twin sons and, by harvesting season, of twin daughters. Svipul silenced his complaints of fatigue by declaring that cleaving unto fertility gods entailed consequences and only the foolhardy undertook it willingly. Thor laughed and pressed soothing kisses. Loki retaliated by casting a spell and plaguing the valkyrie with a slew of lusting suitors. He only relented when the Head Healer pleaded that she tired of mending broken limbs and misaligned noses. 

The infants soon achieved motility and Loki became occupied with accounting for their every movement. His smirks belied his admonishments.

**Author's Note:**

> The muse’s method of coping with the trauma of Avengers: Infinity War is to make more thunderfrostlings.
> 
> Svipul was one of the named valkyries and her name means “changeable”, which I feel is appropriate for our Marvel-verse maiden. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title once again taken from Emily Dickinson’s _Hope is the thing with feathers_


End file.
